


Шипы на дикой сливе

by джолине (hayaassa)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Fantasy, Fictional Religion & Theology, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Multi, Novelization, Orcs, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayaassa/pseuds/%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5
Summary: Мор — юная орсимерка, подрабатывающая в Рифтене кем попало. Она оказывается достаточно удачливой чтобы стать хускарлом при дворе Ярла. Впереди настоящие приключения, но до них ещё предстоит добраться.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. новое начало

Мор росла относительно счастливой девочкой в орочьей крепости на самом юго-востоке Скайрима. Родная мать умерла при родах, но без материнской заботы другие женщины племени её не оставили. Они учили её читать и заботиться о себе, обращаться с металлом в шахте и в кузне, отец учил обращаться с металлом в поединке, учил истории и тому, как лучше общаться с внешним миром и с собственным. Мор кривилась, когда отец пытался готовить её к тому чтобы покинуть крепость и отправиться взрослеть в поисках приключений, она совершенно не хотела ни взрослеть, ни уходить, но когда ей исполнялось 14, в крепость пришёл орк-чужак. Отец долго рассказывал, что они служили вместе в Легионе много-много лет назад, что он обязан ему жизнью, и так и было, и все сидели за длинным столом и слушали их истории со службы, каждый вечер. Его быстро приняли в племя как своего, чтобы в один прекрасный день он вызвал вождя на поединок, убил его и стал новым. Мор пришлось бежать, чтобы не стать его женой или не быть так же безжалостно убитой.

Она набила несколько шишек пока добралась до Рифтена, но город оказался более дружелюбным, чем дикая часть холда. Горожане были очень рады свежей и дешёвой рабочей силе — орсимерка могла работать за пятерых, а питаться объедками с барских столов и спать с лошадьми на сене. За пару месяцев прижившись, казалось бы, не имеющей за душой ни гроша девчонке было бы самое место в ночлежке Хельги, но Мор хозяйку сразу невзлюбила, и чувство это было взаимным. Казалось, непозволительная наглость от беглячки, но причина ненависти была вовсе не в дурном характере орка. В орочьих крепостях племя учило своих воспитанников чтить не только Код Малаката, но и писания других богов, аэдра и даэдра. Орки знали о настоящих традициях и законах больше, чем многие люди в провинции. Хотя откровенно Хельга куда сильнее возмущала своим отношение к Сване, которую она «удочерила» прислуживать как рабыню, чем «трактованием» веры в Дибеллу. С подачи уставшей это терпеть девушки Мор собрала с Рифтенских мужчин волшебные камушки-метки Дибеллы и выложила на стол перед ней. Не в правилах Мор было плести против других заговоры, поэтому шантаж был быстро пресечён ею самой. Три женщины заключили мир, ради чести Дибеллы, конечно.

Не снискав приюта в ночлежке, Мор всё же не осталась в беде — она уже приобрела какую-никакую славу в городе, и за помощь в доках её приютили аргониане из Пчелы и Жала. Кирава наняла помогать по хозяйству в таверне, за работу платила едой и предоставила спальное место в подвале. Хоть всё ещё и на сене, зато в тепле и сухости, под крышей. Девушка же охотно бралась за любую работу, она была сильной и здоровой, как и любой орк, она легко бегала до шахты и обратно, таская руду, когда кузнецу понадобились свежие материалы для срочного заказа от ярла. В тот же день она помогала и ковать, потому что нынешний подмастерья не поспевал. В шесть рук работать с металлом и кожей для будущих доспехов и мечей Буревестников было проще. После такой работы Балимунд недолго думая взял девчонку в подмастерья наравне с уже помогавшим ему Асбьёрном.

Так Балимунд подарил Мор не просто крышу над головой, а настоящий дом: с собственной постелью, собственной кружкой, собственным сундуком для вещей, подарил ей заботу и тепло, подарил ей руду, уголь и инструменты... а ещё подарил зависть Асбьёрна, ведь чистокровная орсимерка была куда более способной помощницей и ученицей, чем сирота без происхождения, который никогда раньше не держал молотка в руке. Мор очень старалась, но всё ещё плакала по ночам, потому что скучала по спокойной жизни в крепости, с племенем, где всё было просто и понятно. Она уже второй год помогала горожанам с мелкими заданиями, работала на пристани, продолжала учиться ковать оружие и использовать его, но в руки не попадало ничего дороже стали, а противниками были лишь поленья. Хотя Мор уже заслужила репутацию хорошей трудолюбивой девушки, куда больше её считали поводом хвастаться перед гостями из других владений — придворным орком-кузнецом раньше мог гордиться только Маркарт. Мор ковала для стражи, для горожан и для ярла, даже для Мэйвен Чёрный Вереск, всё ещё законопослушно не связывалась с гильдией воров, и наконец ярл вызвала её в крепость. Лайла Рука-Закона похвалила орка за трудолюбие и порядочность в эти непростые времена в городе, спросила её историю и внимательно слушала. Ярл не стала терпеть советов своей помощницы-босмерки и наняла Мор тренировать своего старшего сына. “Харальду наскучило воевать с манекенами, думаю ты отлично подойдёшь для этой работы”. Мор конечно не стала терпеть советы помощницы-босмерки Ярла и сразу согласилась.

Балимунд, услышав новость, поставил на стол самый дорогой мёд и мешок золота — деньги, накопленные с выкованных Мор вещей. Мор даже не предполагала, что для неё можно было что-то копить, и расплакалась. Этот подгнивший город не заслуживал такого человека, как Балимунд. «Ты будешь тренировать сына ярла, а ещё ты скоро станешь взрослой, тебе нужно приданое» — улыбался кузнец. Асбьёрн тоже не стал молчать и выложил на стол свои накопленные за годы обиды. Он поставил всех перед фактом, что не может жить с орком под одной крышей, он не станет её больше терпеть. Мор показалось, что у Балимунда по-настоящему разбилось сердце. Бедный наивный норд, полагал что взял под крыло двух детей, что они счастливы и довольны своей жизнью, что им не надо ничего большего, чем ему самому - тёплая постель и руда для работы в кузне. Асбьёрн сжимал в руках кружку мёда и молчал, Мор делала то же самое, потому что им не хотелось признавать, что они поставили единственного человека, всегда относившегося к ним с искренней добротой, перед ужасным выбором: либо Мор, либо Асбьёрн. Но Мор не смогла сдержать себя первей, залпом допивая мёд и начиная собираться. Балимунд пытался настоять, чтоб она осталась до утра, но она отказалась давать ему даже ночь на раздумья. Она не могла позволить себе сломать чью-то жизнь просто ворвавшись и всё испортив. Пришлось врать, что она давно хотела уйти. Она собрала свои скромные пожитки, забрала мешок с золотом, обняв на прощанье Балимунда, и ушла в прохладную весеннюю ночь, под ясное звёздное небо. Она пообещала себе, что когда-нибудь обязательно отплатит норду за доброту, хотя пока не знала, как. Из города деваться было некуда, и, посидев часок на пустой площади, Мор вернулась в Пчелу и Жало. Она выпила столько эля, сколько не пила за всю жизнь, и гуляли всей таверной. Тален-Джей тащил её по лестнице в комнату для постояльцев — она могла себе позволить, ведь завтра начиналась новая работа и новая, самостоятельная жизнь.

Мор проснулась поздно, почти в полдень и, в спешке не доев кашу, заботливо оставленную Киравой, побежала к крепости Миствейл. Она бежала, радостно спотыкаясь о деревянный настил, и застала во дворе лениво упражняющегося со свеженаточенным мечом Харальда. Мор как раз вчера выправляла этот меч для него. Целый день работы. Вечером которого и произошёл решающий разговор в Обожжённом Молоте.

\- Я уже заждался тебя, орк.

\- Простите, ваша светлость, выдалось занятое утро.

Мор саркастично изобразила реверанс. Уговор был на полдень и она почти не опоздала. Она вынула из ножен меч, который тоже ковала сама. Хускарл ярла, скучающий у одного из манекенов, согласно кивнул ей. Мор подумала, что было бы неловко сразу начинать бой с юным графом, поэтому сказала:

\- Кстати, у меня есть имя — Мор, и если ты намерен тренироваться со мной, тебе стоит его запомнить.

\- «С» тобой? — презрительно навёл на неё острие меча юноша, — Мать наняла тебя чтоб тренироваться «на» тебе, орк.

Мор оскалилась и заняла оборонительную позицию. Можно понять. Так они фехтовать не научатся, но ещё понятнее было, что ранив графа, ей придётся попрощаться не только с новой работой. Вдруг их окликнул мужской голос с одного из балконов:

\- Не начинать без меня!

Судя по акценту, это был обещанный учитель фехтования из Сиродила, так что может, их тренировки будут проходить не так уж и плохо? Харальд ухмыльнулся и сделал выпад в сторону Мор, который та, разумеется, легко, блокировала. Чему тут удивляться, конечно, никто не будет вести себя честно (подумать только) с какой-то орком-прислугой. Мор оборонялась глухо, не позволяя себе и шагу сделать, ни назад, ни вперёд, и получалось что сын ярла действительно тренировался на ней.

Во двор подоспел запыхавшийся кудрявый мужчина, придерживая в одной руке болтающуюся на поясе шпагу, а в другой кубок с вином. Несколько минут понаблюдав, он наконец прервал их, ударив по скрещенным стальным мечам лезвием своей шпаги, и они были вынуждены обратить на него внимание. Пухлощёкий имперец учтиво поклонился Мор, после чего шагнул между ними, заставляя попятиться, чтобы занять её место. Он сделал несколько выпадов в сторону Харальда, не выпуская из второй руки кубок, и выбил меч из рук юнца. Затем обернулся к орсимерке. Мор приготовилась к бою, усмехнувшись тому, как самоуверенно против её стали держалась тонкая шпажка, больше похожая на иглу. Принести на поединок зубочистку вместо меча — так по-сиродильски. Но уж из её-то рук ему выбить оружие не удастся. Мужчина сделал глоток из кубка и, снова не выпуская его, произвёл серию выпадов. Мор прежде не видела такого стиля боя, сильно смахивающего на танец, ведь она встречала либо легионерских бойцов и стражу, либо бандитов и воров, но меча из её рук он действительно выбить не смог. Сошлись на том, что Мор толкнула учителя плечом в спину, а затем рукоятью своего меча выбила из его рук кубок. Бордовое вино расплескалось по траве, словно кровь, и хускарл уже было сорвался с места, запоздало заметив в чём было дело.

\- Хорошая работа, Мор, — похвалил имперец, и, взмахнув шпагой в последний раз, убрал её на пояс. — Только не переводи больше продукты.

Харальд с недовольным лицом вертел мечом перед собой, ворча, что его снова надо выпрямлять, было ощущение, что ему было стыдно смотреть на противницу, и Мор не смогла скрыть довольной улыбки. Они долго слушали наставления учителя и оба думали, как же так вышло, что первый меч Королла прибыл в Рифтен для их тренировок. Загадка. Возможно Мэйвен Чёрный Вереск приложила к этому руку, всё-таки её имя имеет непозволительно большой вес в городе. Тренировка пошла лучше, после того как Харальда поставили на место, он растерял высокомерие, а деловой настрой учителя совсем распалил их азарт и убедил их обоих всё-таки воспринимать друг друга как равных партнёров для боя. Мор была рада наконец по-настоящему размяться, хоть ей и приходилось постоянно себя одёргивать, чтобы не ударить сына ярла в полную силу. В конце концов они выдохлись фехтовать в доспехах, и Мор лениво нападала на лениво защищающегося принца. Солнечные лучи перестали долетать до них, когда вечернее солнце перевалилось за стены крепости, и тогда учитель подал им знак заканчивать.

\- Спасибо, за тренировку, Мор, — почти искренне сказал Харальд, начав расшнуровывать на боках броню. Мор чуть кивнула и стянула с себя стальной доспех.

\- Любезная Мор, — вдруг позвал учитель, — уже время ужина, не желаешь ли составить мне компанию в Пчеле и Жале?

\- Вообще-то, сир Равос, вы гость при дворе, — перебил их Харальд, — поэтому мы ожидаем вас на ужин в большом зале. Ты тоже приглашена, раз моя мать наняла тебя лично.

Мор смутилась было, но быстро опомнилась. Таких мыслей не стоит даже допускать.

\- Спасибо за гостеприимство, но я не думаю что мне место за столом ярла. Мои вещи в Пчеле и Жале, так что доброй ночи и до встречи завтра. Обещаю больше не опаздывать.

Мор снова пила и ела, будто в последний раз, но Кирава не разрешила шуметь, и поэтому уставшая за тренировки орсимерка после ужина отправилась спать. Следующий день повторил вчерашний, и следующий после него повторил предыдущий. Мор и Харальд тренировались во дворе недели и месяцы, Мор доедала в Пчеле и Жале остатки заработанного у Балимунда золота, пока оно не кончилось, и не пришлось начать тратить золото от ярла. Копить получалось с трудом. «Ладно, можешь спать как и раньше в подвале, но за еду будешь платить сама», — раздобрела Кирава, после того как подслушала, что Тален-Джей собирается сделать ей предложение. Мор ела в таверне каждое утро и каждый вечер, слушая, как Тален-Джей пытается нанять кого-то найти аметисты для кольца на помолвку, а днём её с Харальдом кормили в крепости. Они уже давно перестали тренироваться в тяжелых доспехах, и хотя Мор по ним скучала, тренироваться налегке было ново и интересно. Они занимались каждый день по разной программе Сиродильского учителя: и выносливость, и сила, и фехтование, и обращение с щитом. Сир Равос, казалось, владел любым стилем боя, кроме оружия для самых больших и тяжёлых — двуручного. Мор никогда не была очень крупной, но со временем всё больше думала о том, что когда-нибудь стоит вернуться к истокам и заняться тренировками с двуручным мечом. Надо будет только отыскать достойного наставника.

Шёл второй год службы, Мор наконец позволила себе прибиться ко двору, хоть приглашали её ещё с первого дня. Она окончательно влилась в ряды придворной прислуги и ужасно боялась сделать что-то не так, боялась опозориться и потерять своё место, поэтому старалась держать рот на замке. Прошло достаточно времени, как она живёт в городе, а ей до сих пор с трудом давалось притуплять свою враждебность и всё ещё приходилось учиться быть удобной. Мор с трудом себя узнавала и думала о том, что она ведёт себя совсем не так, как её учила когда-то шаманка племени. Орки не могут пресмыкаться перед людьми чтобы не расстроить их, орки существуют чтобы не быть удобными, всему миру назло. Но Мор давным-давно жила не в племени, не имела поддержки за спиной. Быть удобной это всё что она теперь могла, и похоже она делала в этом успехи. При дворе сначала было трудно привыкнуть к вину, но свойства алкоголя перевешивали его вкусовые качества. Позже Мор стал нравиться терпкий вкус вина и она больше не хотела пить приторный гвоздичный мёд, ведь и ему появилась альтернатива — сидр. Мэйвен Чёрный Вереск, будучи частой гостьей за столом Ярла, также распробовала сиродильский напиток и распорядилась, чтобы в Рифтен доставили несколько ящиков сидра, а позже чтоб учились варить, ведь яблонь во владении не меньше чем берёз. Мор снова стала ковать в кузне Балимунда, хотя для троих мастеров огня в ней стало уже хватать с трудом.

Шёл третий год её службы при дворе, в Рифтене дела шли неплохо, у всех была работа, а у кого её не было, обычно были деньги. Но у младшего сына ярла — Серлунда — не было ни того, ни другого. Он сам же отрёкся от прав на трон из-за своей открытой неприязни к Буревестникам и критики вождя, избрав для себя свободу слова, и получил статус жалкого дурака, даже сумасшедшего, что целыми днями праздно ошивался в обеденном зале крепости или наблюдал за тренировками брата с балконов. Однако юноша был в ясном уме и добром здравии, хотя добрым характером он похвастаться не мог. Но было бы странно ожидать от него добрых слов, если он сам же заставил весь город от себя отвернуться. 

«Глумишься надо мной, орк?» — спрашивал он, встречая Мор на своём бесцельном следовании, и та прятала взгляд, отвечая «никак нет, сир». Каждый раз, когда она проходила мимо него в господские покои, ведомая под руку его старшим братом, Серлунд смотрел на них презрительно, но она не смела отвечать ему чем-то, кроме такого же злого взгляда. Хоть и отрекшийся, он всё ещё сын ярла, и она не станет испытывать свою судьбу, вступая с ним в какой-то спор. Если понадобится, Харальд в состоянии отстоять свою честь перед собственным братом, а честь Мор никого при дворе волновать не должна. Но не требовалось ни одного слова в ответ, чтобы у скучающего господина загорелось желание предаться так давно забытым утехам — распространению слухов и плетению интриг. Удалось посеять семена сомнений при дворе, всего лишь рассказывая всем в городе направо и налево, как нанятая в прислугу орсимерка постоянно околачивается в барских покоях. Но у неё полно работы в крепости! Она служит ярлу и двору, помогает учителю фехтования и придворному кузнецу, и не было секретом, что она стала слишком занятой для поручений простых горожан, потому что с чего бы ей что-то скрывать? Но уж не соблазнить ли принца пытается эта беспризорная орсимерка? С родного двора её в своё время извели, так может не зря? А то и с этого могут. И специалисты по обсуждению двора собирались обычно на медоварне Чёрный Вереск, пока хозяйка пировала вместе с остальными при дворе, и в воздухе чувствовалось напряжение.


	2. жало

Шёл четвёртый год службы, и Мор чувствовала себя особенной каждый раз, даже избранной, когда Харальд водил её в крыло с господскими покоями и кабинетами, где они пили вино, разглядывали старые и новые карты, смеялись над гравюрами в книгах, читали эти книги вместе, болтали о всяком, или пробирались в покои придворной магессы, чтобы подсматривать её записи, с опаской трогать алхимические ингредиенты и разглядывать зачарованные амулеты, кольца, кинжалы, мечи, наручи в стеклянных витринах — но ни один замок так не поддался их бестолковым честным рукам. Вечерами они на балконе встречали восход лун над озером и Харальд имел обыкновение распаляться в речах, но не мог позволить себе ничего больше, чем говорить «Как же здорово, что мама наняла тебя тогда. Я рад, что ты здесь».

Мор старалась убедить себя каждый раз, что принцу просто одиноко без друзей в крепости, и ей стоит отвечать на все признания соответствующе — «Спасибо, не знаю что делала бы сейчас, если бы не Ярл Лайла». Она ощущала себя счастливой, ощущала себя на своём месте, и боялась верить в своё счастье до конца. Мор проводила в крепости время от рассвета до заката, но каждый вечер она стабильно возвращалась в свой подвал на своё сено. Да, она давно перестала выполнять задания для горожан, уделяя всё своё время и внимание службе ярлу. Её сыну. Мор только привыкла, что оставила тяжелый труд за нищенскую оплату позади, всё было бы хорошо, как она стала слышать шёпот за своей спиной и ловить себя на подслушивании чужих разговоров. Люди действительно обсуждали её, и разговоры эти ей совсем не нравились. Граждане как-то перестали мило здороваться и заговаривать с ней на площади, а стали кидать на неё настороженные взгляды и даже воротить нос. Презирать дикарку, которой совсем недавно хвастались путешественникам из других городов.

Каждый раз проходя на медоварню по делам, Мор могла слышать подогретые мёдом голоса из подвала, где Серлунд собирал всё больше заинтересованных вояк в свой кружок оппозиции. «Где это слыхано! Уроки фехтования! Орк за одним столом с ярлом! Орк в покоях принца! Эти буревестники дикари и приносят дикарские порядки, и во главе их стоит петух-Ульфрик!». Да, Серлунд ни на день не переставал задирать своего брата и его прислужку, хотя и не позволял себе никаких открытых обвинений. По крайней мере в лицо и в стенах крепости. Мор была готова испепелить его взглядом, но день ото дня покорно молчала, пока сына не одёрнула собственная мать. Становилось понятно, что это начало конца, что скоро что-то произойдёт, потому что братья уже дважды пытались вызвать друг друга на поединок, и жить под одной крышей они явно больше не могли. Мор боялась спрашивать себя, что они все будут делать, когда придётся выбирать — что выберет Ярл, что выберет Харальд, и что выбирать ей? Но самым глупым было то, что она не могла не признать правоту Серлунда на счёт Буревестников. Мор очень надеялась, что будучи уроженкой Ларгашбёра, удалённой орочьей крепости, она сможет остаться вне всех этих людских разборок. Ей так не хотелось влезать в политические дискуссии, но восстание очевидно было преступным, Ульфрик просто убил короля. Вот только Альдмерское превосходство, Юстициары с их преследованиями и пытками за поклонение Талосу ужасали ещё больше. Странное дело, пытаться запретить друг другу веру, как будто можно просто взять и отвергнуть одного из богов? Боги не перестанут существовать, если в них запретить верить.

Мор вернулась в таверну вечером, поела у Киравы и улеглась на своё сено в подвале. Завтра утром надо было встать пораньше, ведь она хотела выковать особо прочные зажимы для нового эксперимента Вайландрии. Мор накрылась шкурой, но сон не шёл, поэтому ей пришлось слушать, о чём разговаривают постояльцы на баре. Двое долго и бесцельно мусолили один и тот же разговор о том, какой беспредел происходит при дворе ярла. Мор не надеялась услышать или увидеть сквозь щели в полу что-то новое, но она смогла различить силуэты в одинаковой кольчуге с сиреневыми шарфами — городская стража. И не боятся говорить так свободно в таверне на центральной площади города? В шаге от крепости ярла? Совсем обнаглели.

\- Это их «фехтование» не имеет ничего общего с боем, чему они учат нашего принца? Танцевать? И видал как эта орчиха уже ходит в замке как у себя дома, как Харальд с неё глаз не сводит? Того гляди амулет Мары ей притащит.

\- Да что там фехтование! Ты помнишь, как она прибежала к нашим воротам года четыре назад? Мы два месяца думали, что это мальчик, а посмотри на неё сейчас! Точно, при дворе день и ночь, доспехи больше не носит, только в коже, так и до платьев недалеко. Харальд-то верно, совсем леди из неё сделает скоро. Леди-орк, вот посмешище! Ой да хочется ему, хо-чет-ся, нагнуть эту суку, да только она ему не по зубам.

\- А тебе что ли по зубам? Она разрубит тебя пополам, коли подойдёшь, Рорик, как и любого. Оставь девку в покое, орочьи порядки слишком отличаются от наших, чтобы с ними связываться. И вообще, если у неё такая страшная рожа, не хочу даже знать, что у неё между ног.

Мор вскочила и хотела взбежать по ступеням, чтобы накричать на них, подраться, разбить кулаки об их тупые пьяные лица, и лучше бы её избили, чем она слышала такое, слышала, кто и как хочет её нагнуть, и что у неё между ног. Бешено хотелось разломать, разнести таверну, подраться со всей городской стражей, чтобы весь город полыхал! Мор испугалась и застыла на полпути вверх по лестнице, сжимая кулаки и скрипя зубами. Сколько лет копится эта обида и злость? И разве что-то может изменить её? Она как-то сможет перестать быть собой? Дикаркой, которая никогда не будет чем-то большим забавной прислужки, и как бы она не старалась стать лучше для людей, сколько бы она не работала и как бы хорошо она себя не вела, для них она всегда будет лишь непокорной девкой, которую надо нагнуть? Да, она орк, единственный в Рифтене, повод для хвастовства. Их пьяные голоса заставляли кровь в жилах бурлить. Не стоило надеяться, что она когда-нибудь станет “своей” в этом городе. Даже спустя годы. Мор завернулась в шкуру, в которой спала, пытаясь укрыться с головой и тихонько поднялась по ступеням. Тален-Джей стоял в дверях, провожая как всегда перепившего старика Вулвульфа. Аргонианин посмотрел на Мор с сочувствием, но они оба промолчали, и он тихонько выпустил её на улицу.

Мор вышла на пристань и дошла до самого края, чтобы сесть. Неизменный Массер и его вечная спутница Секунда как и всегда отражались в зеркальной глади озера. Позади, в тумане над городом, было слышно нетрезвые смешки, наверное, с медоварни, и орсимерка сильнее закуталась в шкуру, надеясь, что её никто здесь не станет тревожить. Она давно разучилась ставить людей на место, это плохо отражалось бы на её работе, и похоже это впервые обернулось для неё не лучшим образом. Только сейчас в голову пришла идея ответить «боишься знать, что у меня между ног? А там твоя голова — я раздавлю твой череп как дыню!», но шанс был уже упущен и Мор с досадой сжала кулаки. Прохладный ветер нежно растрепал волосы и она вздохнула. Хотелось пригреться у очага дома, да слушать, как шаманка племени рассказывает истории и поёт, пока потрескивают поленья и булькает похлёбка в горшке. Но этого уже никогда не будет. К слову о пении, Мор не видела ни одного барда в Рифтене. Лишь иногда слышала, как тихонько мурлыкала что-то во время работы Вайландрия. Придворная магесса была такой странной и рассеянной, Мор побаивалась её экспериментов, но она казалось очень милой и старательной в своих исследованиях. Стоило предложить ей свою помощь гораздо раньше, может, так Мор приобрела бы себе больше союзников при дворе, если бы она работала усерднее, а не только прохлаждалась в барских кабинетах…  


Мор различила чужую поступь позади себя и быстро отбросила все мысли, сосредоточившись на шагах. Кто-то ступал по пристани вальяжно и расслабленно. Она нырнула ладонью под шкуру и приготовилась, нащупав свой кинжал на поясе. Кинжал из орихалка ей был подарен отцом в детстве и всегда был с ней, и хоть он не больше ладони, при необходимости им легко можно убить. Незнакомец за спиной остановился в нескольких шагах и разочарованно вздохнул.

\- Не знал, что здесь занято... — по голосу Мор узнала старшего сына ярла. Она с облегчением выдохнула, отпуская рукоятку кинжала.

\- Вам не стоит гулять так поздно одному, сир. По ночам из своих нор вылезают крысы.

\- Мор?

\- Да, я. И нет, здесь не занято. Присоединяйтесь, если желаете.

Харальд подошёл вплотную и сел рядом, тоже свесив ноги с края пристани. Он упёрся ладонями по бокам от себя, и Мор спешно подобралась, чтобы не коснуться его случайно. Она слегка спустила с плеч шкуру, потому что ей больше было нечего бояться. Как-то перестало быть холодно и одиноко.

\- Брат постоянно пытается уговорить мать выгнать тебя со двора, — начал Харальд, — пытается убедить всех, что ты какое-то дикое чудовище, будто ты съешь меня, а потом и всех, кто проявляет к тебе доброту. И это так им диктуют имперские захватчики и юстициары? Для них ты чуть умнее гоблина. Очевидно, в Доминионе не смотрят в зеркала. — Мор улыбнулась шутке, но насторожилась разговору. Харальд до сих пор ничего в этом не понимал, хотя у него было много книг. Орки всё ещё меры в какой-то степени, и для других меров они будут уж точно не хуже людей. Отец Мор отслужил своё время в Легионе с почётом, она рассказывала об этом не раз. Презирать орков могут только люди и неважно, легионеры они или буревестники. И это доказывает слова Серлунда о том, что Ульфрик распространяет всякую ложь об империи, чтобы запугать простых людей. — Не хочешь ли ты вступить в ряды Буревестников? — внезапно предложил Харальд, — Посетить Виндхельм и присягнуть Ульфрику? Защитить страну от имперских захватчиков?

\- Я не буду участвовать в вашей войне, — отрезала Мор, но снова себя одёрнула. Меньше презрения, спокойнее. — Я не считаю, что имею какое-то право голоса в этом конфликте, Харальд. Я просто орк. — Зачем он завёл всё это?

\- Ну тогда может сопроводишь в Виндхельм меня? Потому что я хочу вступить в ряды Буревестников и принести клятву.

\- Сопроводить? Вы собираетесь тренироваться в пути?

Харальд рассмеялся и Мор смутилась. Что за глупый вопрос, Мор, кто будет тренироваться в пути?

\- Нет, глупышка, не тренироваться. Я хочу чтоб ты сопровождала меня, как компаньон. Как хускарл.

\- Я... почту за честь... — Мор быстро согласилась, решив, что негоже ей спрашивать, разрешала ли мать ему принимать такие решения, ведь она в любом случае просто будет следовать приказам. О том, что её возвели в ранг хускарла, она поняла с опозданием и не успела удивиться.

\- Отлично, завтра выступим в Виндхельм! — надо быть сильно нетрезвым, чтобы такое предложить. Мор не сдержала улыбки.

\- Но до Виндхельма предстоит долгий путь, мой Тан, боюсь, понадобится время на сборы, нам следует учесть плохую погоду и подготовиться к опасностям на предстоящем пути.

\- Твоя правда. Тогда пойдём спать! Почему ты сидишь здесь одна так поздно?

Мор разозлилась на свою глупую обиду, на то как сильно её всё это задело. Слова какой-то пьяни в таверне вгрызлись в плоть, заставили внутренности свернуться в тугой клубок злости и сомнений, а должны были лишь подпитать её силу, потому что кто они такие, чтобы слова ранили её? Она — орк, её кожа слишком толстая, а сталь слишком острая, чтобы чьи-то слова её задевали.

\- В таверне шумно, — наврала она.

\- Я же говорил, ты можешь ночевать в крепости, ты должна! Я сын ярла, и это моя крепость, черт возьми! Ты мой хускарл, и я приказываю тебе проводить меня в мои покои!

Харальд был явно пьянее обычного, и Мор почувствовала себя виноватой за то что очень хотела воспользоваться рассеянностью перепившего принца для кое-чего ужасного... Она хотела посетить барские покои и провести в них ночь. Она никогда не была «принцессой» Ларгашбёра, но каждый вечер в крепости все ложились спать в вековом доме, в котором всегда было тепло и безопасно, поэтому она действительно мечтала об этом, хоть ей и не подстать — спать в комфорте. Но приходилось лишь грезить. Конечно, можно было найти место среди прислуги, можно было ещё раньше попроситься в казармы, но она никогда не хотела быть никому обязанной. А после услышанного сегодня от доблестной стражи к казармам она больше никогда и близко не подойдёт.

Мор поднялась с пирса, помогла принцу и укутала его в шкуру, с которой пришла. Они под руку направились домой, но очень скоро он начал засыпать на ходу, и Мор пришлось закинуть одну его руку себе на плечи. Вот уже мост через канал, вот ступени к дверям в большой зал, как Харальд вдруг попятился. Резонно они побоялись поднять шум, ввалившись через главные двери, и поплелись через двор в левое крыло, но ей без особого труда удалось дотащить полусонного юношу до его покоев и до постели. Едва она опустила его на огромную кровать, он сразу свернулся на боку, будто дитя.

Кровать с прочным дубовым каркасом и резным изголовьем, с простынями, одеялами, подушками и шкурами на любой вкус, манила к себе, и Мор кусала губы от желания прилечь и погрузиться в её уют. Заветная пикантная мечта — это расслабиться в простынях и шкурах обнажённой, ощутить кожей нежность и... жар чужого тела рядом, что будет любить... но вряд ли когда-нибудь представится шанс. Она же не станет женой какого-нибудь знатного мужика, чтобы спать голой в его постели, вот уж спасибо, она в жизни не ляжет ни под кого. Да и кто на ней женится, она орк! Пока Мор в растерянности гладила кончиками пальцев ткань постельного белья, Харальд вдруг заворочался. Она не успела спросить, где же переночевать ей.

\- Мор, Мор, останься, — пробормотал он, раскидывая руки в попытке найти своего хускарла, и она присела рядом, накрывая его ещё одной шкурой. Харальд улыбнулся сквозь сон. — Я тебя им не отдам, Мор, никому не отдам. Мой… хускарл...  


Ну точно как дитя. Мать что, недостаточно любила его, что он ведёт себя так безрассудно и просится на руки любой женщины? Даже в её руки? И значит ли это, что она может... Остаться в этой постели? Мор осторожно легла рядом, боясь лишний раз шевельнуться, и уставилась в потолок. Харальд лежал спокойно, видимо наконец заснул. Лежать в барской постели было мягко. Хорошо. Сильно клонило в сон, несмотря на тревогу. Мор прикрыла глаза, складывая руки на животе, поближе к кинжалу на ремне. Ну не на полу же ей спать в конце концов. Она надеялась, что её не выгонят из крепости за то, что она просто прилегла здесь. Может, кинут в тюрьму на месяц. Хотя бы не казнят.


	3. слёзы проклятого племени

Мор проснулась от вскрика и стука посуды. Она вскочила, хватаясь за кинжал на поясе, но увидела лишь служанку, уронившую от испуга поднос с... завтраком? Мор узнала в служанке Свану, которая когда-то работала у Хельги, а Свана прекрасно помнила, кто помогла ей поставить Хельгу на место, и кто замолвила за Свану словечко придворной кухарке.

\- Пожалуйста, не кричи. Принц выпил лишнего вчера, я подобрала его на пирсе и… Всё хорошо, ты же меня знаешь. — Свана перестала прижимать руки к груди и вздохнула. Харальд всё ещё спал. Мор подошла, чтобы помочь, подняла с пола булочку хлеба, пока служанка достала из кармана на переднике тряпку и собрала с пола испорченную еду. Она положила скомканную тряпку с объедками на поднос, а булочка так вкусно пахла, была ещё горячей, такой мягкой... её всё равно уже нельзя подать. — Прости, что тебе придётся делать ещё один завтрак из-за меня. Я отнесу это собакам. Если позволишь, я помогу тебе на кухне.

\- Ладно. Пойдём, и тебя накормлю тоже.

Мор откусила хлеб, поражаясь, насколько хлеб может быть вкусным, когда он только из печки. Свана укоризненно цыкнула на то, с таким аппетитом она стала есть булку с пола, но повела её за собой к псарне, скинув тряпку с едой, а затем провела на кухню. Мор помогла почистить печь, принесла из кладовой несколько тяжелых чанов и пронаблюдала, как готовят новый завтрак.

\- Приходи ко мне почаще, я всегда найду для тебя работу, дорогуша, — Свана поставила порцию завтрака и перед Мор и, не терпя возражений, вытерла её перепачканные руки о подол своего фартука. Мор хотела лишь попросить воды, но служанка поставила перед ней кружку сидра и ткнула вилку в омлет, приказывая есть. Свана собрала второй завтрак на поднос, собираясь нести его снова.

\- Пожалуйста, сохрани в тайне, что я ночевала в его постели, — остановила её Мор, виновато разглядывая омлет в тарелке, — пусть я привела его пьяным и ночевала на стуле. Про меня уже столько слухов…

\- Разумеется, — Свана с улыбкой кивнула и заговорщическим тоном добавила: — я тоже скучаю по мягкой барской постели каждую ночь, что я не в ней. — Мор изумлённо подняла глаза, в ужасе отказываясь верить, что она... — Сибби больше не может пригласить меня в свои покои потому что он, чёрт возьми, в тюрьме! Меня к нему не пускают даже поговорить!

\- Я передам ему привет, если увижу, — пробормотала Мор, запихивая в рот омлет, и проследила как Свана ушла с подносом. Не то чтобы она подумала о барской постели Харальда и приревновала кого-то, просто... Испугалась, что вообще-то можно держать любовниц в тайне даже от неё. Мор казалось, что они стали довольно близки, и на самом деле удивилась, что не знает ни одной подружки Харальда, не видела чтобы ему кто-то нравился. Так что может, не так уж и близки. А вообще она теперь хускарл Харальда, его меч и щит. Она может отдать ему только свою жизнь в бою, ей не стоит об этом забывать. И если понадобится, она будет стоять за дверью в его покои всю ночь, пока он спит с кем-то ещё. Мор допила сидр и ощутила желание покинуть Рифтен особенно остро. Она надеялась, что проснувшись Харальд ещё будет гореть идеей снарядиться в Виндхельм, и что мать его отпустит. Хотя она ещё не бывала дальше Форта Гринвол и лесопилки, она очень хотела куда-нибудь отправиться, пусть даже в холодный заснеженный Виндхельм буревестников, всё лучше, чем смотреть на одних и тех же людей, берёзы да деревянные настилы Рифтена. Мор поднялась в обеденный зал, пребывая в своих мыслях и доедая вторую булку, и не сразу заметив, что в зале обедают ярл и её подданные. Она кивнула ярлу и улыбнулась Вайландрии, вспомнив, что хотела ковать для неё инструменты, извинилась и поспешила выйти через главные двери.

Послеполуденное солнце ослепляло, где-то левее во дворике было слышно детей из приюта и старуху Грелод, на площади ругались бедняки за место и ковырялся за своим прилавком Бранд-Шей, покупателей или других торговцев не было, потому что, похоже все обедали. Мор устремилась к кузнице Балимунда, и тот был как всегда рад её видеть. Но едва она дождалась, пока он освободит кузню, стража вызвала её обратно в крепость Миствейл. Мор нервно сглотнула, не зная, чего стоит ожидать.

\- Ярл Лайла. Чем я могу служить?

\- Мой сын желает отправиться в Виндхельм чтобы присягнуть Ульфрику, — недовольно произнесла Ярл, — ты будешь его сопровождать?

\- Если он того желает и если вы так прикажете, да.

\- Скажи мне, ты думаешь, вы готовы отправиться в такое путешествие? Вы готовы спать в снегах и сражаться? Если придётся, отбиваться от троллей и бандитов, медведей, легионерских солдат и блудных некромантов?

\- Мой ярл, позвольте сказать, что я доверяю решениям Харальда так же, как и вашим. Я клянусь быть опорой и защищать вашего сына ценой своей жизни, как хускарл.

Ярл нахмурилась, опираясь на один локоть и прикладывая к губам пальцы. Всё-таки они почти каждый день тренировались все эти четыре года, должны же когда-нибудь они использовать полученные силы и навыки. Лайла Рука-Закона молчала, обводя взглядом зал со своими подданными, и Мор тоже огляделась. Хускарл ярла Унмид улыбался, отблески от светильников в зале прыгали на его эльфийской броне, Свана сидела поодаль на скамейке в ожидании приказов и улыбнулась Мор, советница ярла Ануриэль молча читала какие-то бумаги чуть позади ярла.

\- Хорошо, так тому и быть, — вздохнула Лайла, — отныне ты хускарл при моём дворе, и Харальд полностью твоя забота. Как и ты его. — Ануриэль кашлянула, кидая взгляды за спину Мор, где стоял Унмид. — У вас сутки на сборы, — добавила ярл, — Вайландрия считает завтра самый благоприятный день, чтобы отправиться в путь. Пусть девять богов берегут вас.

\- Благодарю вас, мой ярл, — отчеканила Мор и глупо поклонилась в растерянности. Она развернулась чтобы выйти, всё ещё не веря своим ушам, как её поймал под руку Харальд. Он заглядывал ей в лицо с нетерпением, будто ребёнок, которому обещали сюрприз. Едва они вышли в город, он чуть не подпрыгнул.

\- Она отпустила нас! Мы отправимся в Виндхельм! Мы должны это срочно отметить!

\- Мы должны срочно собраться в поездку, раз отправляемся завтра, Харальд, отмечать будем в Виндхельме… Я не понимаю вообще, как... — Мор направилась к кузнице, до сих пор не осознавая, что нужно делать на самом деле, но Харальд попытался потянуть её на медоварню:

\- Глупая, нам соберут вещи без нас! Мы должны праздновать твоё официальное назначение моим хускарлом вообще-то! — это начинало раздражать, как и в принципе набирающее обороты пристрастие Харальда к выпивке.

\- Харальд, отнесись к этому серьёзно! Хотя бы раз в жизни! — Мор отбилась от его рук, запоздало замечая, что повысила голос. Надо успокоиться. Она не может вести себя так. Это неуважительно. Она ничего не решает. Она может только объяснить, ведь они.. Он должен к ней прислушиваться. — Мы пойдём в Пылающий Молот. Прямо сейчас, — сердито процедила она сквозь клыки и потащила Харальда за собой. Мор конечно знала, что всегда будет сильнее этого юнца благородных кровей, но не думала, что он вообще не станет сопротивляться. Балимунд и Асбьёрн были заняты у кузни на улице и не были против, когда Мор втолкнула графа в оружейную лавку. Она бросила «нам надо присмотреть пару щитов!» и зашла следом, запирая за собой дверь. Она шумно выдохнула и заговорила, стараясь не злиться: — Предстоит дорога через весь Рифт, а потом через весь Истмарк. В столицу Буревестников. Я просто не представляю, что нас ждёт севернее Камня Шора и его шахт. Ты на карты давно смотрел? В курсе что война идёт? А компас держал в руках? А все наши уроки фехтования и тренировки? Ты хотя бы раз сражался по-настоящему? Ты знаешь сколько там медведей, бандитов и нечисти в горах?

\- Так ты же будешь присматривать за мной, почему ты злишься? Для этого ты мне и нужна... — Как прямолинейно! Мор изо всех сил хотелось что-нибудь разбить, но быть было совсем нечего, кроме симпатичного лица напротив, поэтому она могла лишь прорычать от возмущения:

\- Присматривать? Это значит держать тебя за руку всю дорогу до Виндхельма и подтирать тебе жопу когда ты будешь срать в кустах?

Харальд выглядел до глубины души оскорблённым и кажется даже покраснел. Забыл что разговаривает не с воспитанной и кроткой леди?

\- Ты не хочешь ехать? Мы можем не ехать... — в каком это смысле «можем»? Разве ему не надо принести клятву Ульфрику и пополнить ряды Буревестников, гордых защитников Скайрима? Мор решительно перестала понимать, что происходит.

\- «Можем не поехать»? — Мор шагнула ближе, хватая принца за ворот и заглянула в лицо, будто стараясь разглядеть, что же за интриги он пытался плести. — Харальд, что ты делаешь?

\- Я ничего не делаю, я хочу уехать из Рифтена, — юноша терпеливо накрыл ладонью сжатый на его одежде кулак и Мор опомнилась, отпрянув. Такого больше не должно повториться. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что про тебя начинают говорить после второй кружки мёда? Про нас? Знаешь, сколько человек уже спросили меня, хороша ли ты в постели? Есть ли у тебя клыки в... — Харальд отступил назад, обрывая себя на полуслове. Такой благородный, не позволяет себе ругаться при леди. Мор усмехнулась. — Я думал, ты тоже захочешь уехать. Это наш шанс.

Всё детство в Ларгашбёре она слушала, какие все люди жестокие, лживые и подлые существа, как верить можно только племени. И как быстро стало понятно, что и в клане течёт гнилая кровь, подлыми могут оказаться и те, кого ты считал семьёй. И вот она оказалась среди людей, которых её учили презирать, и которые на годы окружили её заботой и добротой... пока она не попалась на глаза Серлунду, конечно.

\- Да, я хочу бежать отсюда как можно скорее, и, возможно, я бы не стала возвращаться в Рифтен. Я хочу посмотреть мир. И мы должны подойти ко всем решениям одинаково серьёзно. Тебе пора вырасти, Харальд.

\- Тогда я рад, что мы выросли. Я совершенно серьёзен. Я просто не знал, как ты… Я никак не мог спросить, чего хочешь ты.

Она орк, которая хочет мечтать дальше титула наёмной прислуги, она девушка, которая хочет мечтать дальше титула придворной леди. Она имеет не меньше желаний и амбиций чем Мэйвен Чёрный Вереск, хочет посмотреть мир не меньше, чем Мьол Львица… Список своих «хочет» Мор могла бы продолжать бесконечно, но это всё не играет роли.

\- Я твой хускарл, Харальд. Тебе не должно быть важно, чего я хочу.

\- Ты мой друг, — парировал юноша, делая к ней шаг и протягивая руку, и Мор почти физически ощутила в груди, как плотина сдерживаемой годами обиды на весь мир дала трещину. Вместо вскипевшей было злости осталось тянущее ощущение надежды.

\- Спасибо, Харальд. Я счастлива иметь такого друга как ты, — растерянно произнесла Мор, потому что была искренне растрогана. Она взяла Харальда за руку, но тот притянул её в объятия. Слов не осталось, только одно большущее желание напиться.

А желание напиться было в Рифтене единственным, что пока у них исполнялось, так что Харальд со своим хускарлом отправились в Пчелу и Жало, самое дружелюбное место во всём городе. Тален-Джей, узнав новости, объявил, что все в таверне должны поднять бокалы на удачу новоиспечённого хускарла и её Тана, собирающегося в благородный путь до Виндхельма, и все действительно подняли. Мор задумалась, что возможно все не такого уж плохого мнения о них, как они с Харальдом думали, но возможно никто не посмел скривиться Мор в лицо только потому что Харальд сидел рядом с ней, и пили они только за него, а не за нового хускарла. Мор заказала по второй кружке эля, Кирава хитро сверкнула глазами и поставила перед ними мясной пирог «за счёт заведения», задерживая на стойке руки, на одной из которых так же хитро сверкнуло кольцо с аметистами. Мор подняла взгляд на довольную аргонианку, но не успела её поздравить, потому что за их спинами распахнулась дверь — в таверну вошёл курьер с полной сумкой бумаг. Все замолкли, наблюдая за уставшим с дороги молодым человеком в пыльных ботинках, который присел, чтобы перевести дух, и глотнул из любезно поставленной ему Киравой кружки. Он в спешке растормошил свою сумку и пошёл развешивать новые бумажки на доску объявлений у двери. Закончив, он обвёл взглядом постояльцев, запоздало, но учтиво кивая Харальду, и остановился на орсимерке, ухмыляясь.

\- Мне повезло найти единственную на весь Рифтен орчиху в первом же трактире?

\- Похоже на то, — недобро прищурилась Мор, сжимая в руке кружку.

\- У меня письмо из крепости Ларгашбёр для тебя.

Харальд и Тален-Джей с трудом удержали Мор от охватившего её бешеного желания сбежать из таверны сию же секунду. Она хотела было броситься в путь до Ларгашбёра, прямо так как есть, на своих двоих, прямо с кружкой эля в руке, но согласилась, что это было бы безрассудно. Стоило хотя бы прочесть письмо. Тален-Джей посадил их за стол подальше от всеобщей суеты и Мор распечатала конверт. Письмо было написано рукой шаманки Атуб, которую Мор очень любила и очень скучала, и которой за все эти годы так и не нашла смелости написать. Она сбегала из Ларгашбёра с позором, с ним же она и жила. Она собралась с силами и начала читать.

В письме Атуб сообщала, что все эти годы она справлялась о жизни воспитанницы у жителей Рифтена, с которыми племя вело торговлю, и что никто из оставшихся в Ларгашбёре о Мор не забыл, как не забыли и о её побеге, так что правильно и не зря Мор никогда не искала с ними связи. Она написала, что счастлива знать, как орсимерка устроилась, и она гордится ей.

Мор с трудом удалось сдержать слёзы. Как можно гордиться той, что пресмыкается перед людьми ради минуты их одобрения и терпит оскорбления от нордов? Она отложила письмо на мгновение, съела кусок пирога и осушила кружку эля в попытке перебить жалость к себе хотя бы ненадолго. Харальд попросил Тален-Джея принести ещё выпивки, и Мор прочла дальше, как шаманка просит прощения, что потревожила её! Она прикрыла лицо ладонью, чтобы не зарычать от обиды. Чем она это всё заслужила?

По словам Атуб на племени лежало проклятье, она думает, уже давно, и она не стала бы её беспокоить, если бы речь не шла о безвыходной ситуации. Атуб была уверена, что Малакат разгневан: в последние месяцы нет никакого отбоя от набегов, пришли даже великаны, и никто не может покинуть крепость, потому что защищает стены из последних сил, а шаманка не может ни приготовить подношение Даэдра-покровителю, ни использовать свою алхимию чтобы помочь в бою. Из-за бандитов и нежити в округе они почти прекратили сообщение с внешним миром, их запасы зелий и продовольствия подходили к концу, и Атуб боялась, что Ларгашбёр не сможет справиться с этим проклятьем своими силами. Орсимерка упомянула бездействие вождя, даже не назвав его имени, то ли не желая ворошить воспоминания, то ли потому что он действительно провинился, но обратной дороги уже не было, было ясно как день, что они отчаянно нуждались в помощи, но просить о ней в жизни бы не стали, так что шаманка могла обратиться только к Мор, к последней капле родной крови. Мор не повторит своей ошибки и не бросит племя в беде второй раз.

Она снова отложила ненадолго письмо и стала есть пирог. Харальд смотрел выжидающе.

\- Хорошие новости или плохие?

\- Скорее плохие. Помнишь я рассказывала про своё племя? Как я сбежала их после смерти отца? Они тоже помнят. Но сейчас я единственная, кто может им помочь.

\- Почему ты? — тоже взял кусок пирога Харальд, — Они живут в крепости, но фактически они на земле Рифта.

Мор снисходительно улыбнулась.

\- Помнишь, сколько раз я просила кого-нибудь о помощи, когда пришла в город?

Харальд нахмурился и перестал жевать. Секунд через пятнадцать он сдался:

\- Не припомню такого.

\- Именно. Орки не просят помощи. Я уверена, о письме Атуб не знает никто, кроме нас, и это значит, что всё действительно плохо.

Письмо было датировано прошлой неделей и сердце сжалось от обиды, что она узнаёт обо всём так поздно. Мор выпотрошила конверт: после письма шаманка приложила список срочно необходимых ингредиентов, подчеркнув важность и сложность получения сердца даэдра. Сомневаясь, что Мор повезёт встретить настоящего дремору и одолеть его, чтобы вырезать сердце, она просила попытать счастья у торговцев Рифтена, ведь всё-таки город Гильдии Воров это город чудес. Атуб права, как всегда. Все остальные алхимические ингредиенты из списка можно было купить в Эликсирах Элгрима прямо сейчас, а о сердце стоило первым делом спросить Вайландрию… Да, хорошо, надо допить свой эль и заняться делами!

В Пчеле и Жале стало толпиться неприлично много народу, ведь всем было интересно разобрать объявления, послушать курьера и попытаться узнать что-нибудь об орчихе, которую только что назначили хускарлом при семье Руки-Закона. Харальд поспешил расплатиться за выпитый эль, чтобы покинуть трактир во избежание неприятных разговоров. Они ещё не успели подумать о том, как совместить визит в Ларгашбёр с их планами на Виндхельм, которые все продолжили отмечать в таверне уже без них. Мор не сомневалась, что Харальд обязательно захочет помочь ей, но как это скажется на его репутации, на мнении всех тех, кто так честно верит в его благородную страсть к Буревестникам и Ульфрику?

У трактира они столкнулись с Шадром, работающим в конюшне. Тот в ужасе отпрянул от них, будто от прокаженных, и попятился, едва не упав с моста. Харальд разозлился и выхватил было меч, но Мор успела остановить его. Шадр был чем-то очень сильно взволнован и после недолгих уговоров признался, что ненароком ввязался в какое-то дело с Сапфир из Гильдии Воров. Ему была нужна помощь, но он не мог рассчитывать на закон, потому что Сапфир, конечно, устроила всё так, что он сам во всём виноват. Не первый и не последний бедняга, купившийся на уловки и обещания хитрой женщины, которая теперь грозится разрушить его жизнь. Было бы что разрушать? Его не было жаль. Ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть. Харальд же на месте поклялся, что как сын ярла, защитник народа, он обязательно с этим разберётся. Мор хмыкнула. Ну разумеется, стоило им собраться и понадеяться покинуть город, как появилась тысяча и одна проблема, требующая внимания. Они отпустили Шадра с богом и Мор высказала Тану желание разделиться, чтобы она посетила лавку алхимика на нижнем уровне города, а граф поговорил с придворной магессой. Встретиться условились в Пчеле и Жале, чтобы там же найти и Сапфир — вероятно, убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом: разобраться с долгом Шадра и договориться о покупке сердца даэдра у гильдии, коли другие попытки не увенчаются успехом.


End file.
